Black Raven
by Niku Day
Summary: Start of a family is a start of a life. Let's see how Kagome and Roy deal if bring someone into the light of life. Of Course with the help of Al,Edward, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Hughes. Hughes in my story do not die! But, of course Scar still out there and well other dangerous things...
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Raven **_

_Black Raven, Black Raven, how could you? Use your body as Sin. To fall in love with a human and use your body to please. Black Raven was it worth it? To fall in love once, didn't tell you to stay away. You Sin! You Sin! A body of the pleaser! No Pure Magic, just holy. Your mate, little Black Raven, protects you and cares. When you last expect it he saves you. Roy is your fire bird, dieing but coming back. Why? Why, little Black Raven did you not just allow us to keep you safe. We could have been your fire bird, lighting bird, holy bird, water bird, and air. And now we can not save you are little Black bird._

Kagome stood staring at a empty pond with a little koi swimming in circles." Why save me?,"She asked empty eyes staring into the pond." They left me for dead,"She whispered,"They wanted me dead". Tears warmed there way to her eyes. She didn't seem to notice as she watched the little fish swimming to find its' mate that had sunken to the bottom with a new fish magically appearing."He did not notice me,"She whispered seeing the new black koi swimming toward the white silvery poked at it before it chased the smaller fish." Black fish, sliver fish," The words dripped from her mouth like the tears falling slowly over her face.

_Its' hard right little Black raven? You keep your mind from something else running from the truth and when it gets you it gets you hard. You saved them they betrayed we told you before it happened and you didn't listen_...

"Its' hard to trust,"She whispered, the Silver fish stopped chasing and it seemed to nuzzle the other smaller black fish."Butt, Unlike my fates. I won't let you ruin yours!,"Kagome snatched the small black fish out of the pond confusing the silver one."Sorry, little one,"Kagome muttered to the flopping fish before sliding it into a another pond a foot from her.

_Life if full of unanswered questions_

* * *

Um, review please. This my first story and well, I wanted to know if it was good. My dad says they are horrible but, everybody else say their great. and well, I'm confused. Just review


	2. Life in a bundle: Chapter 1

**_Black Raven_**

**_ Chapter 1: Life in a bundle with some unwanted guest  
_**

Slow breathing came from parted lips, as Roy watched his wife sleep. The man had just came rushing to his wife's aid when herd she was going into labor. "_Sir, she __**will **__be Ok," _Riza said standing next to him. Her eyes stayed on the young woman in the bed sleeping. Roy nodded understanding that the nurse and doctor had told him about five times. "_Would you like to see your daughter," _The nurse asked walking in her brown eyes seemly telling him she looked just like him. Roy nodded asking Riza to watch his wife as he went to see his child.

Walking down the hall way he groaned hearing Alex's voice. WAIT! Alex Louis Armstrong**! **How in the world did he know where he was? Roy's eye twitched hearing Hughes, Al, and Edward's voice. Hughes was talking about his daughter, like always. Al and Edward was listening. Roy quickly shuffled away trying to not be noticed. "Oh, Roy. I know you were not trying to ignore us!," Hughes shouted running to the now running Cornell. Grabbing him form the back of his shirt successfully choking Roy in the process. "Going to see your kid?," Roy nodded grimly. "Can we come!," Hughes asked.

"Yea! Can brother and me come too!," Al asked helping Mustang up. Roy sighed nodding as they started walking toward where the babies where at. They all paused, in shock seeing Alex all on the window gushing at the babies on the other side of the room. The doctor seemed to try and pry Alex off the glass seeing it might break. " ArmStrong," Roy simply stared at the over sized man seeing he got the picture. "Sorry sir, the young ones are so cute I could not help myself," He said standing off to the side much to the doctor's relief.

" Come in and I'll show you her," the doctor said before gulping seeing Al. "Um, are you coming in too?," He asked Al drops of sweat ran down his neck scared that if the 'grown man' did something like sneeze he might wake all the babies up and well, that would not be good. " Yes, sir, I am," Al replied walking in. The doctor just nodded and closed the door be hide them.

Roy stared at a small little girl raven black just like her mother's and his but, gray tint in her all ready messy hair. "Hey, Niku," Roy muttered remembering the name Kagome and him wanted to name the baby when Kagome was pregnant. Roy's eyes softened looking the small baby, He chulcked to himself making everyone give him a questioning look." What's so funny," Hughes asked looking from Ed's fight with the doctor thinking he was child. " I know how you feel about wanting everybody to know about about daughter!,"Roy laughed. Hughes smiled,"Having a baby is like falling in love again, both with your wife and your child."

* * *

How's this! Review please


End file.
